Cat-Woman x Male Reader Lemon
by LoganSenpai00
Summary: Another transformation story of mine. Art is not mine


also as usual with my stories,Cat-Woman will definitely be OOC since I'm bad at keeping a characters personality in check.

Also this story will OBVIOUSLY contain sex so if you're underage, you best not read this

Now let's get this show on the road!

Y/N POV

I am just your normal everyday 25 year old. I'm no superhero or villain, just an average guy but the one thing that's not normal about me is that I'm the boyfriend of the thief herself, Cat-Woman. You may be wondering how the hell did a normal citizen of Gotham City, get Cat-Woman as a girlfriend. Well it's a long story but to put it simply, we met when she was robbing the bank that I worked at as the night guard. After I tried to stop her, one thing lead to another and we ended up in a compromising position then all of sudden she kissed me out of the blue and then quickly left. After that I wondered we would meet again and I was right. She showed up at me door after a couple days later. She told me her name was Selina Kyle and after she told me her name, I told her mine. Later on, Selina confessed her feelings for me as I did likewise and then after that we went on a few dates together.

About a month later, Selina went missing and I was getting more worried as each day passed. After I found out Selina was missing, I immediately went searching for her after gathering my gear. I searched high and low all over for her, I gave up on searching for her. My only hope left was to call commissioner Gordon and get him to have Batman search for her. When I got back to my place I quickly went to my phone and dialed Gordon's number, (I know it's weird for a night guard to have his number but just roll with it) after waiting for a few minutes he finally picked up and I told that Selina was missing. Gordon told me to calm down and said that he will have Batman search for Selina, I breathed a sigh of relief and told him thank you. As I ended the call, I walked to the balcony on the second floor of my house and opened the doors and leaned against the railing of the balcony as I sighed once again "Selina, where are you? I miss you." I said quietly to myself as I looked out into the night sky.

A few days later...

I was pacing back and forth in my living room, hoping Gordon or Batman would call back and inform me of her whereabouts. As I was nervously running my hands through my hair, I heard a knock on my front door. I quickly rand to the door and opened it to see Batman carrying a bruised and battered Selina, as I stood there shocked, I asked Batman what happened to her. "She was kidnapped by the Joker, luckily I found the trail of bread crumbs she left behind or who knows how long she would be captured for." He said in his usual gravely voice as he handed me Selina. "I already checked for any major injuries or wounds, she appears to be fine other than a few bruises. With some rest, she should be fine after a day or two." "Thank you for saving her Batman." I replied back. With a nod, he shot his grapple hook and zoomed away into the night. I closed the door while carrying Selina and I made my way to the bedroom so I could place her down on the bed for some rest. I turn the light off and shut the door as left to go sleep on the couch so she could have the bed for herself for tonight.

Later that night...

I was sleeping on the couch during the night when I awoke to something or someone laying on me. As I opened my eyes, I saw that it was Selina who must've woken up earlier and joined me on the couch. I picked her up while carrying her princess style, back to the bedroom. As I layed her back down she pulled me down with and cuddle against me. When she opened her eyes for a few seconds and closed them before going back to sleep, I noticed that they were a bright green color. "That's not normal." I thought to myself as I closed my eyes. Hoping that it was just my imagination, I nodded off to sleep. When I woke up the next morning,I noticed Selina was snuggled against my arm as she smiled in her sleep. I reached out and brushed my hand through her midnight black hair as she squirmed in her sleep until she gradually woke up. "Morning, my love." she said sweetly. "Good morning my sweet kitten." I replied back just as sweetly as we kissed each other. "Are you feeling better now after you had your rest?" I asked. "Yeah, I definitely feel better now that I'm back in your arms."

After we got up and I made some breakfast for us, we went through our day like we usually would. The strange thing I have noticed though was that Selina was staring to sweat and blush a lot more as the day progressed. On a couple of occasions I would catch her staring at my crotch when I was doing something else. When it was nighttime, Selina was sweating a LOT more and her face was as red as a tomato. After eating dinner we were cuddling in the bedroom on the bed when Selina widened her eyes and fell off the bed while groaning in pain, I quickly rushed to her side to see if she is alright. "Oh my god! Selina, are you okay? What's wrong?!" I exclaimed worriedly. "Hnnng! My body feels...like it's...on fire." she said that then started groaning more in pain. As I was starting to help her on the bed, I saw that her thighs and legs were the first to grow as they swelled slightly with muscle and fat then her breasts grew a little bit straining her outfit somewhat. Selina then started gaining more muscle and fat as her hips, thighs and legs grew even more which in turn started to tear her outfit. Her breasts then soon followed after, swelling even more. The changes weren't only focused on her lower body as her lips were inflating a tad bit too. There was a loud rip as her poor clothes had ripped considerably as her body was gaining even more mass. Her hair had also started getting longer as her hands were growing claws like a cat and feet had were starting to take a feline shape with big claws at the end. Soon she was developing a mouth full of fangs as she was groaning and moaning in a combination of pain and pleasure.

After that her huge breasts exploded out of her clothes as two smaller pairs of breast grew under her original pair. Her midnight black hair was getting into long level as she was reaching a height of 6 feet and 4 inches. All of a sudden she let out a enormous moan as what looked like a cat's tail made of bone shot out of her pussy while some of her pussy juices leaked on the bed. Her transformation and growth finally was nearing it's end as Selina started to grow black fur over her arms, legs, shoulders and parts of her chest. Her big supple breasts grew a few sizes more as her top pair of breasts stopped at a enormous double G size while her lower pairs of breasts stopped at an E size. The growth has finished while the transformation was also nearing it's end as her ears had elongated to look like a elf's ears.

As the transformation and growth had finally stopped, I just sat there in shock of what I just witnessed. My beloved Selina had grown and transformed into this beast of pure sexual energy. When she made eye contact with me, I saw a glint in her eyes which made me start to get nervous. "Um, Selina are you okay?" I asked cautiously as she slowly crawled towards me. She then got a look in her eyes, not the look a lover would give to someone they love but a look a predator would give a slab of meat. I slowly backed up on the bed until my back hit the headboard. When Selina reached me, she brought her big, meaty claws up and I thought that was the end for me but when I opened up my eyes I saw that she only shredded my clothes as she looked at my ten inch soft dick like it was her favorite meal. She brought one of her hands to my dick as she grabbed it and started stroking it as I moaned in pleasure. When my dick reached it's full size at a whopping foot long, she then hungrily slurped down my dick like it was a straw trying to get the creamy milk out of me. As she was sucking my dick, I grabbed a handful of her hair as I started to thrust deeper into her mouth as she started to purr in a bestial way sending vibrations down my dick causing me even more pleasure. I was reaching my end as so was Selina as she was fingering he pussy while deep-throating my thick rod. I then felt an explosion of pleasure as I released deep inside of her mouth causing her to greedily gulp down my semen and also causing her to have an orgasm her as her juices released onto the blankets.

After coming down from my high, I made my way toward her as I grappled and sucked on her neck causing her to release a mix of a deep moan and growl. I then trailed kisses down her body stopping at her top row of boobs then I grabbed the left one and sucked on it. While I was sucking on her boobs, my other hand made it's way to fondle her lower breasts making her growl in pleasure and Pushing me deeper in to her bosom. After a while's worth of sucking and fondling her killer racks, I made my way to her pussy and as soon as I started lapping at her folds and sucking on her button sized clit, she released another moan as she pushed my head deeper into her pussy. I got what she wanted to do and inserted my tongue inside of her, licking and circling my tongue around in her vagina while occasionally playfully biting her clit. About a few minutes later she let a final loud moan as she cam on my face. The amount of pussy juice was like if someone threw a bowl of water at me. When she came off her high, Selina grabbed me and flipped us over as she inserted my dick into her vagina. She groaned, moaned and growled in pleasure as she grinded against me trying to have my pole get as deep as it go inside of her. While she was humping against me, I managed to gather enough strength while she was lost in pleasure to flip us over and put us in the doggy style position. I groaned in pleasure as her tight, vice like pussy clenched my dick trying to milk me for all I'm worth. A few minutes later, I reached over and wrapped my hands and fingers around her top row of breasts, squeezing and kneading them like dough. As time past on I felt my release coming so I started going as rough as I could since I could also feel Selina nearing her own end from all the moaning and groaning she was doing. Five minutes later I felt my final orgasm come as I released my baby batter inside of her and my orgasm also causing Selina to cum. As I layed over her panting and sweating, she flipped me over and trapped me with her size and the weight of her body. As she started to doze off, I reached over and pulled the blankets over us. Before I fell asleep, I thought to myself "I wonder if Selina will be back to normal but I'm not complaining." and finally I fell asleep with my bestial lover.

A/N: Jesus, that was a pain to type but anyway hope you guys enjoyed it. There will be more stories like this in the future so stay tuned :)


End file.
